


Love Me Love Me

by fivesky5



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesky5/pseuds/fivesky5
Summary: Because the idea of us being together, makes me addicted.So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you.





	1. Chapter 1

Jen’s diary  
May 2017

I.. just.. saw him at the studio today. I hate it because I was so nervous out of nowhere and I didn’t know what to do. I used to smile and greet him when we’re both trainees. We didn’t meet often but we had some encounters in the past and it was pretty normal. He was so famous when he joined the company so the trainees know him, he’s popular and I used to bow at him. He’s older anyway. But these days, as we keep bumping into each other more often, I felt so awkward so I looked the other way. Can you imagine how weird that was for me? I don’t even know where this feeling comes from but it’s driving me crazy. He was chatting with his members, strumming his guitar so I thought that wouldn’t be possible for me to say HI. Besides, he’s the leader of the group, must be hard to be him but it’s insane how he’s looking so great from afar, directing and stuff. His back is so dependable ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ Please tell me what I should do next time..

Seungyoon’s note

May 2017

What had just happened? WTF is this? Hahahahahaha. Do you think I’m hallucinating again or? So I passed by the elevator and I JUST SAW HER AGAIN. Ugh why do I have to see her again? ㅠㅜ I think she has just finished some recording for the group CB but I hate this feeling. I was so nervous? Like why? She was one of the many trainees I know from long time ago so I’m pretty sure it should be a normal encounter but when I tried to smile and greet her, she looked the other way. I hope she doesn’t hate me for acting so random. She’s one of the most popular trainees and she’s also popular right now. Besides, I’m just an irrelevant person, I’m just a busy leader with so much stuff to do for the group, a boring kind. I doubt she will notice me. She is too pretty. I’m never gonna be his type anyway. Let’s just go back to work, Seungyoon. 


	2. Sure Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I keep myself busy with things to do but every time I pause, I still think of you.

Jen's Diary

June 2017

_I guess I will have to accept the fact that I'll be seeing him more often now. Last month were crazy. I lost count of how many times we bumped into each other. We were practicing a lot and so did WINNER. I have no option but to say HI. You didn't know how nervous I was, didn't you? I think I am crazy. I hope my members never find out that I keep writing about him, about this. But I just can't help it. He's the cutest. Literally the cutest. He keeps promoting us in his IG. I'm thankful. I still remember last month month when we're frequently going back and forth to the studio, he kept visiting and cheered us up. No talking nothing but I did steal some glances._

_AH I MUST BE CRAZY. HELP ME. I'm in awe though. I swear I have never been so interested into cute guys. Like it won't happen._

_But may be he's an exception? He has this pretty smile and it's very heartwarming. You can tell he's a nice guy just by looking at the way he smiles at people._

_It's kind of .......... addicting?_

_Oh and I love FOOL SO MUCH. He's such a talented composer. I wonder what break ups he went through, the song feels so painful. I caught him strumming his guitar one day when we were practicing for the dance video and ugh can he not? He was wearing a sheer black t shirt and a blue shorts and he looked SO HOT. I need to chill LMAO. I heard they're preparing for another comeback. I am excited._

 

Seungyoon's note

July 2017

 

_Recording. Directing the team. Writing music. Recording again. then make sure things handled well. We just came back from Hawaii and I am so relieved it went well. I am honestly so tired I had to squeeze everything with my drama first script reading. The teaser was revealed few days ago I hope the fans are happy. I lost my temper the other day because I was frustrated with all the preps. I hate being perfectionist. I keep wanting to do everything perfectly which is annoying I want to stop._

 

_But here's the funny thing happened this past week. I accidentally promoted Blackpink's song during my solo vlive I don't know, I must be crazy I keep talking about them. Remember when I told you the last time I saw her passing by the elevator? Guess what, we met frequently last month since she was recording and preparing for the single release. Didn't even say hi but I stole some glances._

 

_She's the sweetest. Didn't expect that because she looks cold and quiet but she is actually not. I saw her often these days so I keep finding new things about her I might possibly write a book at this point. Oh and there was one time where I was at the studio and she was also practicing for her dance video and she was in a white top, a loose black pants and damnnnnnnnn she's HOT. I swear to God I need to chill._

 

_Sometimes, all you need is a little push. I think it's the best thing when someone's presence automatically puts you in a better mood. and SHE DID THAT. She makes me happy by her presence. Crazy, isn't it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. I guess I'm addicted.

**Author's Note:**

> You probably won’t see this pairing being written. So let me be the first. Lol. It’s just cute to imagine Seungyoon and Jennie together.


End file.
